


Steel and Roses

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [76]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she sleeps alone, which is more often than she likes, and less often than she thinks it could be, fear turns all her dreams to nightmares, and leaves her as tired as when she went to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Thorns and Chains is a Doctor Who AU where Rose doesn't get back to the Doctor in The Parting of the Ways, but to the end of the universe, and meets the Master. She continues to travel with the Master in the Doctor's TARDIS.

Rose curls around the Master in the dark, torn between fear and affection. During the day, affection, and the thrill of adventure, win out. When she sleeps alone, which is more often than she likes, and less often than she thinks it could be, fear turns all her dreams to nightmares, and leaves her as tired as when she went to bed.

It's nights like these, with sex-sweat drying on her skin, worn out, and with her mind feeling raw from his overwhelming presence, that she cannot decide which is the greater. She knows he doesn't love her - she's not actually sure he knows what love is - but he is fond of her as both a companion and as a potential pawn if they ever find the Doctor. That he finds her useful and attractive enough, even if she doesn't have the innate telepathy of a Time Lord.

Then again, he's glad not to have someone who might wander back into his head when he's in the midst of pounding her into the mattress and distracted. When he's all she can think of, all she _is_ , overwhelming and overpowering. Blanking her mind to everything but his need, his pleasure and desire. Drowning her in hunger and drums, dragging her willingly into the maelstrom.

A press against her mind warns her he's waking and hungry again, and Rose shifts, leaning over him to press a kiss to the Master's lips as he comes to full consciousness. Letting him into her mind, letting him creep into every corner of her as he kisses back, demanding and insistant. The loss of self is balanced by knowing that she can give him what he needs, as the fear is balanced by affection.

It has to be enough, because Rose knows she will never be satisfied with anything less again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
